This invention relates to apparatus for attachment to lawn mowing machines for use to edge and trim grass and weeds at the edges of a lawn and grass area or adjacent to obstacles. The new apparatus attaches to a mower blade housing to extend outwardly from the side of a mower to rotate a cutting element adjacent the perimeter of the mower blade housing. The apparatus may be linked to the cutting blade power system of a lawn mower.
Edging and trimming apparatus for lawn mowers may currently be known. Specially designed apparatus for use with lawn mowers may use the lawn mowers power source or engine. A planar disc may be attached to the top of a grass cutting blade that is attached to the drive shaft of the mower engine. When the disc is rotated by the cutting blade rotation, a shaft having a rotatable end may be positioned to contact the surface of the rotating disc. Based on the friction contact between the disc surface and the shaft rotatable end and linkage structure to a cutting head, the cutting head may be caused to spin to rotate cutting strings for cutting grass. To the extent the disk and rotating shaft are exposed to cut grass and debris, apparatus operation may be compromised. This type of structure may be inefficient due to the need for efficient friction contact between the shaft and the disc. Other elements of linkage may overcomplicate the simple, efficient operation of a trimmer head attached to a lawn mower.